Souls of the Cipher Wheel (Gravity Falls AU)
by ImagineHalfChild
Summary: This is a Gravity Falls AU. Bill has one objective: Kill Them. Pine tree, shooting star, ice bag - all of them. No one said it was going to be easy, but it was going to be worth it. With the ten people in his way gone, Weirdmaggedon can and will happen... and no one will be able to stop it. Rated T for slight gore later on in the story.
1. Introduction

Bill had one objective: kill them. Kill them all. He tossed and turned in his bed as he thought about the 10 people who would die because of him. Pine tree, shooting star, question mark, llama, heart, ice bag, glasses, six fingered hand, fez and tent of telepathy symbol. Bill groaned quietly and opened his eyes slightly. Yes, you heard correctly. Eyes. You see, Bill had found a way to obtain his physical form without shattering the rift. But it made him very weak in the mindscape, nightmare realm and in reality. But it was all worth it. All he had to do was kill those ten people and weirdmaggedon could happen. No one could stop him. Bill looked like an average seventeen year old human. He was tall and skinny with golden emo hair. It wasn't exactly the look he wanted, but it was all part of his plan. The shooting star, Mabel Pines, would be the first to die.

Bill was on his way to Gravity Falls. He planned on materialising there, but destiny had something different in mind. As if materialising into reality a mile above a river wasn't bad enough, Bill could barely control his human form. He just about managed to find a roadside motel where he could stay for a while. Though he chose the worst motel ever. It was late night, early morning. Bill growled as he sat up in his bed. Moonlight was shining through the window.

"This will all be worth it in the end, Cipher." Bill hissed to himself. He slowly got up and clutched his walking stick. Then he put on his clothes, bowtie and top hat. He really wished that he didn't have to rely on a walking stick, but he was too weak to stand by himself.

"Now, where did I put that piece of-, oh, there it is." he picked up a rolled up piece of parchment. On it was the Cipher Wheel.

"Here we go." he mumbled, pointing at the shooting star symbol. The plan was to find and seduce Mabel, then kill her. But, first of all, he had to get to Gravity Falls.

He waited until seven o'clock, then he went around the side of the Motel to the vending machine. He had some stolen money that he used to buy some Doritos. He got very frustrated when they got stuck in the machine.

"Do you mind?!" snapped a voice, Bill looked up and saw a lady at the window above the machine. She had heard Bill cursing and attacking the machine and was ticked off, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Mind your own business!" shouted Bill, in a tone that was so threatening that it made the lady back away from the window, "Yeah, you better back away!" he stormed off to the front of the motel and stood beside the road. A car stopped beside him.

"Need a ride?" asked the teenage boy inside, timidly. Bill took a deep breath and put on the sanest voice he could muster.

"Yes, I would." he got into the car and closed the door, "Hey, have you got anything to eat?" the teen held up a packet of Doritos, which Bill snatched and ate ravenously. The teen glanced at him, nervously, then began to drive.

"I'm Thompson." he said.

"I'm Bill…y." said Bill, "Billy." It wasn't the wisest idea to go around Gravity Falls with the name "Bill Cipher", so Billy would have to be his secret identity.

"Are you going to Gravity Falls too?" asked Thompson.

"Yes." said Bill, "Yes, I am." Thompson kept going on and on about different things. Bill didn't pay attention. He just ate his Doritos and looked out of the window. Gravity Falls drew nearer and nearer.

"Sad, right?" said Thompson, Bill glanced over at him.

"Excuse me?"

"That thing I just told you. Sad, right?" he explained. Bill turned to him and smiled like a crazy person.

"Tragic." he agreed. Thompson jumped at his expression.

"We're here." he said, stopping the car. They were just outside the town and it was clear that Thompson wasn't going to drive him any further, "Goodbye, Billy."

"See you around, pal." said Bill, doffing his top hat to the teen. He wanted to skip off, but then remember how weak he was and clutched his walking stick for support. He waited until Thompson's car was out of sight before walking to the Falls.

"Prepare to die, Mabel Pines." he said to the air with the most sinister of smiles.


	2. Shooting Star

**Song: Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**

Bill wanted to kill Mabel straight away. But he knew that would lead to complications. He had to plan it all out. He had to think of what he would kill her with, when he would kill her, where he would kill her, where he would ditch the body... it was complicated. In the end he decided to use a simple blade to kill her. She would die at Midnight, deep in the forest. Then he would ditch the body in the lake. Bill tingled with excitement, he hid his blade in his pocket with an evil grin. Part one of his plan was to write a love letter to Mabel telling her to meet him deep in the forest. This was it. The first stepping stone on his path to world domination.

…

"Dance with me." said Bill, holding out his hand to her. She hesitated, then reached out and grabbed it. They slow danced, and as they did, Bill began to sing.

"Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination. Take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination." Mabel smiled up at him with sparkling eyes. It was working!

"We'll begin, with a spin. Traveling in, the world of my creation. What we'll see, will defy explanation." Mabel knew that she was right to ignore the warnings of Dipper. What did he know?

"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Wanna change the world? There's nothing… to it." It was almost as if Mabel was hypnotised as she spun and danced with Bill. This was so much easier than he had thought. Bill danced a bit faster.

"There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there, you'll be free. If you truly wish to be."

"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Wanna change the world? There's nothing to it."

"There is no, life I know, to compare with pure imagination." Bill kneeled down before Mabel, "Living there, you'll be free." Mabel leaned towards his face. "If you truly…" Bill got the blade out of his pocket, "Wish," he hovered it over her chest, "to." "be." before anyone anywhere could do anything, Bill stuck the blade into the young girl. She gasped as she staggered backwards and forwards.

"Billy… How… Could… You…?" she asked.

"Don't trust strangers, kid." Bill said, smiling menacingly. Mabel fell to her knees, then flat on her face. Something pricked Bill like a needle in the chest. Was this… no…. regret? Bill could scarcely believe what he had done. He clamped both his hands over his mouth.

"NO!" Bill said to himself, removing his hands, "DON'T GO ALL SOFT!" He picked up Mabel's body, carelessly and walked through the thick trees to the blue lake, lit by moonlight. He dropped Mabel into the water with a morsel of care. Then he gave himself a good talking to. His human form was making him feel things he never wanted to feel. He didn't want to end up frolicking through fields of flowers with Dipper and Stanford. Ugh, redemption. He had to remain strong, keep his eyes on the prize. He took the piece of parchment and a red sharpie out of his pocket. Then he crossed out the Shooting Star symbol.

"Who's going to be my next victim." he closed his eyes and poked one of the symbols. He smirked when he saw what he had chosen, "Ice bag." Wendy Corduroy. One down, nine to go.


	3. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:** Ok, here's a little note for all of you readers. I didn't realise how violent this fanfiction would be until I wrote it. There's probably going to be two endings: Positive and Negative. I won't spoil what will happen. I don't own Gravity Falls or any songs mentioned. I think this fanfic was inspired by Undertale, just putting that out there for all the people who think I'm Insane. I'm not. I don't think so. I love all of the Gravity Falls Characters, so this is very hard to write. That's why Bill feels a little bit of regret every time he murders someone, that's me showing how painful this is for me to write. I will probably write more Author's notes later just to clarify things. I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far and if you aren't, I'm terribly sorry.


	4. Ice Bag

Bill asked himself the questions: What, When and Where. He decided to use the same blade to keep it simple. When and Where? Most likely midnight again and somewhere hidden. He knew that using the same dumping ground wasn't a very wise idea, so he would have to hide the body somewhere else. Bill was waiting. He couldn't murder Wendy straight away, it wouldn't be wise. He decided to relax in his spare time by meditating and trying to build up his strength. But it didn't work. No matter how much he exercised and trained, he couldn't get any stronger. Only more weak and tired. He lay down and wondered what was going on in the mystery shack.

"Where are you, Mabel?" Dipper asked, staring at the door of the mystery shack. She would walk in any minute, safe and sound. They would hug and Mabel would admit that she was wrong for ignoring Dipper's warnings. Right? She was OK, he had to believe that. Wendy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. She's fine, I know It." she told him, "Besides, the police are on it."

"I'd hate to assume the worst." said Dipper, bowing his head. Wendy bit her lip.

Mabel didn't turn up. Of course she didn't. Wendy walked home that night with her hands in her pockets. There was a gentle summer breeze that blew in her eyes, making them water. She looked up at the evening sky.

"I'd hate to assume the worst too, but…" She couldn't finish. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, then held her head in her hands. A few minutes of weeping later, Wendy heard rustling. Her head shot up.

"You can't always assume things." said a voice.

"Who's there?" Wendy asked.

"Things aren't always true."

"Who are you?" Wendy demanded.

"But in this case, they are."

"Show yourself!" Wendy shouted, "Who are you?" a tall blonde teenager emerged from behind a tree.

"Who am I? I'm Billy." he said, matter-of-factly, "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Wendy noticed the blade held behind his back.

"What's that?" she asked, "Are you going to kill me."

"No, no." said Bill with obvious sarcasm.

"You killed Mabel. Didn't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"And I'm next?"

"No."

"Get away from me, you creep!" Wendy began running for her life. Bill smirked and began to chase after her. It was like a demented game of tag.

"It's all for the best, Ice bag." shouted Bill.

"How is killing me going to benefit ANYONE?!" replied Wendy.

"You don't know anything, do you?" laughed Bill, lobbing his Blade forward. It hit Wendy right in the back, she collapsed straight away. Bill thought about making a pun about back-stabbing, but something seemed to be stop him. Was it that stupid guilt again? Bill groaned.

"I need help." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He picked up Wendy's corpse. She was still breathing slightly, but would stop soon enough. He hid her in a bush, quite far away.

"I won't let you get away with this." said Wendy with her last breath.

"I already have." he told her, turning around. He brought out the piece of parchment and red sharpie. He crossed out the ice bag and pointed at the glasses, "You're next." Suddenly, he heard someone approach him. He saw her in the corner of his eye. She had short pink hair with bangs parted across her face and a fringe that covered one of her eyes. She had a big smile with rather thick lips and lots of fangs. She wore a long pink cape, pink stiletto pumps and pink clothes decorated with white flames. She looked around seventeen.

"Pyronica?" he echoed in disbelief, "How did you get here?"

"Same way you did, Billy." she answered.

"You can just call me Bill." he huffed, "Why are you here?"

"To help you."

"I've already killed two people. I doubt I need your help…"

"Not that. I'm here to help you get over that guilt feeling."

"… How?" Pyronica held out her hand, "No." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, just show me where you live, then I'll help you."


	5. Glasses

"Did that help?" asked Pyronica, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at him.

"Probably." said Bill, not looking up at her.

"Seriously, Bill?" she groaned, "I told you. If you manage to kill them all, which you will, they will come back as demons!"

"How do you know?" asked Bill, standing up and clutching his walking stick. Pyronica looked like she was about to lose her patience. She shoved him in the chest and he fell backwards back onto his bed.

"You don't want this to get weird." she growled.

"Yes, I do. That's the whole point! Weirdmaggedon!"

"You know what I mean, Bill! Look, never mind! Let's just focus on killing Fiddleford McGucket."

"There's no 'let's'" said Bill, "I'm going to do it myself. Like I said. I don't need your help."

"What do I do then?" she asked.

"Nothing." explained Bill, he took the blade out of his pocket and rubbed his finger across the sharp edge. Pyronica mumbled something to herself then left the room. He had all the details sorted out, he didn't need any help from Pyronica. Or anyone else for that matter. No one. No one at all.

"Are you kidding me!?" exclaimed Bill. The Gravity Falls Junkyard was lifeless, McGucket wasn't there. Bill had no idea how the deranged hillbilly knew that he was going to be murdered, it frustrated the human demon. Suddenly, he heard laughter coming from behind him, "Who's laughing!?" he demanded, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Billy, I just wanted to see you get worked up." said a voice.

"Pyronica!" he screeched, spouting several very bad cuss words. Pyronica's playful expression turned stormy.

"I was just playing around, Bill." she hissed, walking up to him so that their faces were only so many centimetres apart.

"What did you do?" he asked, gently.

"I didn't scare him away, Bill. I didn't kill him, Bill. I just made things easier for you." she said, "I tied him up and dragged him deep into the forest. You can finish him off." She tried walking away.

"Not so fast!" he said, grabbing her wrist, "You're staying with me. We're having a little talk later." Pyronica rolled her eyes.

McGucket didn't make a sound as Bill approached him. No panicked whimpers, no comments on how ridiculous his human form looked, nothing. He wasn't scared, he just had a strong look of contempt on his face.

"Hello, Glasses." he said, in a sing-song voice.

"Cipher." growled McGucket.

"You know what has to be done." said Bill, withdrawing his blade, "Any last words?"

"He will stop you." he answered in a very uncharacteristic spooky and intimidating voice.

"Wow, I'm so scared." said Bill, again with the obvious sarcasm. And he lunged the blade forward. Silence.

"… How do you feel?" asked Pyronica, she looked disappointed when guilt began spreading over Bill's face, "So that 5 hour talk did nothing? Bill, I think that we're both going to be lecturing each other tonight!"

"Listen to me you (more inappropriate cuss words). After tonight I don't want to see you again until Weirdmaggedon happens. Okay?!"

"Ok… Fine!" she stormed off. Bill watched her, then brought out the piece of parchment and worn red sharpie. He viciously crossed off the glasses, but still made the cross look neat and identical to the others.

"Llama. Pacifica Northwest." mumbled Bill, "I choose you." he rolled up the parchment and put it away, then he stormed off after his demon 'friend'.


	6. Author's Note 2

**Another Author's Note:** So, just a few important things to go over.  Please Read. I've been writing this with the help of my friend, Kaitlyn. She didn't really wanted to be mentioned at first, but now she said that she wants a bit of credit. We both LOVE Gravity Falls, so this fanfiction is very hard to write. I did consider taking it down after so many chapters, but your reviews stopped me. OK. So we DO NOT hate Gravity Falls, we just wanted to experiment with this idea. We got inspired to write this when we played the Genocide Route on Undertale. We were so shocked when we had to kill our favourite characters. But Kaitlyn said, "Hey, we could experiment with this." I really do hate writing this fanfiction most of the time, mainly because I don't want people to tell me I'm insane and a "Crazy Hater". I'm not a crazy hater, I love Gravity Falls. Thank you for not hating and asking for more. You people are so polite. Also, Kaitlyn says that we might end up resurrecting all of the characters in both of the endings. So, yay, they may be all alive in the end. Most likely. Thank you for reading. More Chapters to come.


	7. Llama

Dipper sat miserably at the breakfast table, shoving cereal in his mouth. Mabel was still missing and Wendy had gone missing too. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford were always in the basement, Dipper rarely saw them. So, Soos was the only one around. But he was minding the gift shop so he couldn't spend much time with the child. Dipper saw the newspaper lying on the table, so he picked it up and decided to read it. The front page made him choke on his cereal.

"Pacifica Northwest DEAD?!" he exclaimed, "Preston and Priscilla Northwest have revealed that their daughter, Pacifica Northwest, was found dead last week in her room. There was no weapon and barely any evidence at the crime scene, but it was suspected that she was murdered. Authorities say that the murder may link to the disappearances of Fiddleford McGucket, Wendy Corduroy and Mabel Pines! What?!" Dipper's head spun and his stomach heaved. But now was not the time to panic and/or throw up. He took a deep breath and thought about his options. He could run down to the basement and tell his great uncles, but they had too much on their minds already. He could… he let a dozen ideas flick through his mind, none of them seemed suitable. But… he could go check out the crime scene. That seemed like the best idea. There had to be something that explained Mabel's disappearance. He refused to believe that she might have been killed.

The Northwest Mansion was surrounded by police cars, but no one seemed to notice Dipper sneak into the building. There was a few people investigating the scene, but Dipper somehow managed to hide from them. No one was in Pacifica's room, for some strange reason. Something was… off.

"Hello, Pine Tree." said a voice. Dipper spun around.

"Bill?!" he asked the shadow in the corner.

"No, my name is Pyronica. I'm a… so-called friend of his…" replied the Shadow.

"Did… Did you murder Pacifica?!"

"What? No! Like Bill would ever let me. He went ballistic when I helped him with McGucket."

"Old Man McGucket?!" gasped Dipper, "He's dead?!" Pyronica winked.

"Not the only one." she giggled.

"You're Sick!" exclaimed Dipper, "SICK!" He ran out of the room, then the mansion. He kept running. When he was finally back at the mystery shack, he collapsed onto his knees and cried quietly. So Mabel was dead. Murdered. Bill was sick, warped… then again, what did he expect.

"Dipper?"

"Are you OK, Kiddo?" Dipper looked up and saw his Great Uncles looking down with concern.

"No, I know what happened to Mabel." he sighed. Ford sighed too, but Stan raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, Stanley," said Ford, harshly, "Don't pester him." They helped Dipper up and took him to the kitchen, then they all sat together at the table.

"She was murdered," mumbled Dipper, "by Bill."

"We know." said Ford, "We didn't want you to find out like this."

"What is he trying to achieve?" he asked.

"… Weirdmaggedon." said Ford, in a barely audible whisper.

"Listen, Dipper," said Stan, "There's some twisted (Censored) going on here. Nothing is going to be the same ever again. Like my brother said, we didn't want you to find out like this. But you did. So we're going to tell you everything… We can't hide it from you forever."

"Stan, not now!" said Ford.

"Yes now!" argued Stan.

"Fine." he sighed, "You've heard of the Cipher Wheel, correct?"

"Yes."

"On the Cipher Wheel, there is ten symbols. Each symbol represents ten people. We are all too familiar with these people. Mabel, Wendy, McGucket, even us three." There was silence for a while.

"Continue." said Dipper.

"Bill has one objective: Kill them. Kill them all. Every person on the wheel." the silence lasted longer this time.

"…Why?" asked Dipper, "What's the point?"

"If he does, everyone's dead soul will converge to create an interdimensional rift and…" Ford didn't know how to continue.

"The end of the world." concluded Stan.

"We… we can't let that happen!" yelled Dipper, "That's sick!"

"I know." said the twin brothers in unison.

"We'll do everything we can, Dipper. But there's no guarantees." continued Ford.

"We'll talk more later." said Stan, "OK?"

"Ok." said Dipper, he got up from the table and left the shack. He stared at the sky with determination. He couldn't let Bill do this. He wouldn't let Bill do this. "I will avenge you, Mabel." he said, and he walked back inside.


	8. Heart with a Stitch

"So… let's see. The Llama is… yeah… Who should I do next? So many options…" murmured Bill.

"Hey, Bill." Bill turned around and gritted his teeth.

"I thought I told you to…"

"You did." said Pyronica, "I just wanted to tell you that Dipper knows what you're doing."

"You told him?!" he raised his hand, like he was going to slap the demon lady.

"Don't you dare." hissed Pyronica, "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what, you (so much cussing)." he said, leaning onto his walking stick, suddenly feeling weak.

"I might get the others to come here," replied Pyronica, slyly, "Teeth, 8 Ball, Keyhole, Paci-fire… With all your demon friends as weak as you are, how do you think Weirdmaggedon's going to go?" Bill blinked.

"Why are you so against me?" he asked.

"I'm only teasing you, Billy. Lighten up!" Bill rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there the door opened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a tall dark teenager. Bill and Pyronica were hiding in a practically abandoned Motel in the forest, no one had disturbed them until now.

"Get lost." growled Bill.

"No! This is my place. I come here all the time. You can't just squat here for the night and act like you own the place. YOU get lost!"

"I'd be careful if I were you." said Pyronica in a sing-song voice as Bill withdrew his Blade.

"Woah, what?!" said the teen and Bill had slain him before he could run away.

"…"

"…"

"Was he on the wheel?" asked Pyronica, looking down at the teen with uncertainty.

"Robbie Valentino. The heart with a stitch." said Bill, nudging the body with his foot, "Yeah, he's on the wheel."

"… We should get the body out of here." said Pyronica after minutes of silence, "I'll take care of it."

"Oh no you don't! Every time I let you out of my sight, you do something that annoys me. You're staying with me. We'll both get rid of the body."

Dipper Pines was lying in his bed. He didn't sleep as much as he used too. Mainly because being in his bedroom caused painful memories and sleeping caused painful nightmares. Tonight, Dipper decided to just lay there in the dark. Until something happened.

"Dipper, are you awake?" whispered Great Uncle Ford.

"Yes." his Great Uncle found his way through the dark and sat on Dipper's bed.

"I have some good news." he told him.

"What is it?"

"I think I've found a way to bring every dead person on the Cipher Wheel back to life."

"How?" asked Dipper, sitting up.

"All we have to do is kill Bill's human form. Then everyone will come back to life. I'm sure of it."

"Is that hard? Or easy? Or…"

"It should be relatively easy seeing as Bill is very weak and vulnerable. But I have to kill him. I don't want anything bad happening to you or anyone else, so it has to be me. Now, listen carefully… If Bill kills you, just remember. I will do everything I can to bring you back. So don't be afraid."

"What happens if… you can't kill him? If he kills you instead?"

"Game over." said Ford, getting up, "We'll talk more tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you that now. It might help you rest easier." he was right. Dipper fell asleep as soon as he left the room. And for the first time in practically forever, he had a dream instead of a nightmare:

" _Tag! You're it!" laughed Mabel, poking her brother on the back in-between the shoulder blades._

" _Not for long!" replied Dipper, chasing after her. Waddles was running around after them too, squealing with delight. The sun was shining. Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan were talking and laughing together on the porch. Wendy and Soos soon joined in on the tag after a few minutes. Even Pacifica joined in. Old Man McGucket arrived and started talking with Ford. There was no mentions of Bill, it was almost as if he didn't exist. Everyone was carefree, everything was OK. What could go wrong?_


	9. Question Mark

It was heart-breaking for Dipper to wake up and see Mabel's bed empty.

"It'll all be OK in the end, Mabel. I'll get you back." Dipper reassured the empty space. He went downstairs. His whole day was planned out. He was going to eat cereal for breakfast then he was going to help his Great Uncles down in the basement. They decided that they were finally ready to let the child in on everything. But something was seriously wrong, Dipper could feel it as he walked into the Kitchen. He shook off the paranoid feeling and ate his cereal. But, the feeling came back as soon as he walked into the gift shop. What was it? …Oh, no. Soos wasn't in the gift shop. He couldn't be… no…

"Soos!" yelled Dipper, running all over the shack. No sign of him. He looked outside of the shack, in every part of the forest, every inch of Gravity Falls. Nowhere. No one had seen him, not even his Abuelita. Dipper felt a pang in his heart, Soos was… "Damn you, Cipher…" he hissed. He felt tears seep out from underneath his eyelids. But he quickly wiped them away. It was going to be OK. Ford was going to do everything he could to bring everyone back… He tried not to think about the 50 – 50 chances of failure and success. He walked back to the Shack. He hoped that he would find Soos behind the gift shop counter. But, of course, he didn't. He didn't find Soos behind the gift shop counter. Now he was so… alone. He didn't want to spend all day down in the basement with his great uncles. It seemed unbearable. Instead he sloped off into the forest, to contemplate. Also to convince himself that Ford had this all under control.

"Hey, Pyronica. Guess what? Four more people to go until Weirdmaggedon!"

"You didn't give me time to guess." pouted Pyronica, not looking up from her magazine. She was sitting on the mattress in the motel, reading a very girlish magazine.

"Shut up." replied Bill, "Question Mark is gone. Now I just have to slay Gideon, Stan, Dipper and Fordsie."

"Good for you." she said, still not looking up.

"… Put that trashy magazine down and listen!" demanded Bill.

"I am listening!" she threw the magazine into the corner, "Gideon, Stan, Dipper and Ford."

"Fordsie." corrected Bill, smugly.

"Shut up."

"I'm surprised that you didn't do anything while I was away." said Bill, giving her a look that said, 'What did you do while I wasn't looking?'

"I'm surprised I didn't do anything while you were away either." she said, raising her eyebrows, "We've both changed. I never thought I'd see the day where I didn't feel like causing trouble." Bill nodded.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I felt guilt." he stated, "But… the feeling isn't as strong now."

"That's my Bill." laughed Pyronica, "So, Gideon's next."

"Afraid so." he showed her the piece of parchment. She took in the identical six neat red sharpie crosses.

"Exciting." she said in a not very excited tone.

"Exactly! Would you care to join me on my next murder?"

"I would love to Bill," she said, linking her arm with his. Then they walked out of the Motel.

"If you kiss me, I'm gonna kill you."

"Why would I kiss you of all people?"

"Shut up, Cipher."


	10. Star with an Eye

Bill and Pyronica were tired. They had trekked to the prison, only to find out that Li'l' Gideon had been pardoned and returned to his parents. So they were walking all the way to the kid's house.

"I thought you knew about everyone's whereabouts, Billy." panted Pyronica.

"I thought I did but APPARENTLY NOT!" yelled Bill into the night.

"Do you WANT to wake everyone up?" asked Pyronica.

"Of course not, I'm just stressed. Another burden that comes with my human form… also hunger. Ugh, I should've eaten before I left. I feel like I'm going to collapse."

"… Hey, you've got the blade, right?" asked the demon lady.

"Of course I've got the freaking blade. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't go back to the Motel. I would probably strangle the kid to death."

"…"

"…"

"… That's dark, Bill." said Pyronica, sounding disturbed.

"Oh, what and stabbing a kid isn't?!" exclaimed Bill.

"Good point," replied Pyronica, "Is this the place?"

"Obviously." said Bill, signalling to a massive sign on top of the fence saying 'Home of Lil Gideon'

"Oh, right." replied Pyronica.

"Howdya miss that?" asked Bill with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm tired, ok!? You just dragged me to prison and back!"

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with." They snuck into the house like two shadows, not making a single sound. Until Pyronica knocked over something and Bill started silently screaming at her. After about a minute of this, they both creeped into Gideon's room.

"Hey, Gideon." hissed Bill as he closed the door. Gideon opened his eyes slightly.

"Who are you…? B… Bill!?" Gideon sat up and stared at him.

"What happened? What…"

"Calm down."

"You're human! How'd that happen?"

"You don't need to know that." he withdrew his blade, "Now hold still." Gideon's eyes went wide and he tried to run away. "Oh no you don't! Hold him down, Pyronica." Pyronica chased after the nine-year old, but could not get a hold of him.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, pulling open the door and running out of the room.

"How hard is it to catch a (more bad words) kid?!" exclaimed Bill.

"Bill, Shut up! He's getting away!" they both chased the kid out of the house and very far down the street. Finally Bill caught up with him, he dug his hand into the kid's shoulder and… Pyronica watched in horror as Bill attacked the child. She didn't want to go into the details of what happened that awful night. After that they dumped the body as far away as possible.

"What are you looking at?" Bill asked Pyronica as he wiped a bit of blood off of his cheek with his hand.

"That was vicious, Bill." she said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Are you going soft?!" he asked as he slammed the motel door closed.

"What? No. I'm just saying… I've never seen you attack anyone like that before…"

"It's called Determination!" he said, raising his fist with a sinister smile on his face.

"Well, if it helps you kill the last three quicker, then…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he got his red sharpie out and crossed out the star with the eye on the parchment, "Three more to go."

"You can do it, Bill. I'm sure of it." she stated, before sitting down on the mattress.

"Thanks for telling me something I already know." suddenly, he heard a thudding noise. He turned around and saw Pyronica, who was looking rather pale, collapsed on the floor.

"P… Pyronica?"


	11. Pyronica

Bill placed Pyronica on the mattress and wrapped a blanket around her. When she awoke after five minutes, she was sick all over him. After he had cleaned up the sick, she threw up again but in the bathroom instead. Unfortunately, she collapsed again when she left the bathroom. In the end, Bill decided to just put a bowl beside the bed. She fallen on her wrist and hurt it badly, so there were traces of blood all over the place. Bill had also noticed that she was very cold but had a burning forehead.

"I'm sorry, Bill." wheezed Pyronica.

"Don't be, you can't help." replied Bill, he was on his hands and knees cleaning up sick and blood. Glancing over at his demon friend, he noticed that she looked an awful lot like the corpses of the people he had murdered. He quickly stopped thinking about this.

"Is something wrong, Bill?" asked Pyronica as Bill stood up and walked towards her.

"I think we should get a doctor." said Bill in a voice just above an inaudible whisper.

"What?! No! We don't have time! And I don't like humans!"

"Then we won't get a human doctor… Hectorgon knows a bit about medical stuff, right?"

About three hours later, there was a knock at the motel door.

"About time!" said Bill, flinging the door open. Hectorgon's human form, much alike Bill's, wasn't very intimidating. He was rather round with tangerine lips and a moustache that almost touched his eyes. He was wearing a gold rimmed bowler hat and a light blue tie.

"Sorry, Bill, I came as soon as I could." he rushed over to Pyronica. He examined her for several minutes.

"What's wrong with her." asked Bill, taking off his top hat and twisting it with his hands.

"Well, she has a broken wrist and…" he put his hand on Bill's shoulder, "She wasn't like you Bill. You were weak as soon as you materialised into this world. Pyronica was too, but she pushed herself. Now she's extremely weak and ill because she did so." Bill blinked, slowly. That was why she was always agile and bouncy when he wasn't as much.

"Bill, don't let me slow you down. Three people left until Weirdmaggedon! Too far to stop now!"

"Will… she die?" asked Bill in a whisper,

"…"

"…"

"…"

"50 – 50 chance." admitted Hectorgon.

"I'll be fine, Bill." she got off the mattress and unsteadily walked towards him, "I. Don't. Matter." she lost her balance and fell forward onto Bill. He lifted her and put her back on the mattress. Then he did something that he never thought he would do. He placed his lips on hers. Tears streamed out of Pyronica's eyes.

"Why would you kiss me of all people?" she sobbed.

"I think I…" Pyronica pushed him away weakly before he could finish.

"Bill, no." she coughed, "When Weirdmaggedon happens, then we can share our feelings. Go. Stanley Pines, Fez, is next."

"What if you aren't around when Weirdmaggedon happens?" asked Bill.

"I will be." she said, smiling.

"Watch over her, Hectorgon."

"Yes, Bill." Bill grabbed his blade and opened the motel door.

"It's now or never." he told himself, then he left. He was going to do it for her, as well as Weirdmaggedon. Maybe it was just his human emotions, but he really did like her.


	12. Author's Note 3

**Author's note:** Some Pyronica X Bill in there… sorry, I couldn't help myself. There was going to be an awkward smut scene between the two of them but it didn't seem appropriate to the story. Plus I didn't really want to write that. So… Pyronica is ill. I didn't really mean to add that in, but it just worked its way in. I wanted to find a dramatic way to end the chapter so I ended up making her collapse. Kaitlyn loved the idea. But, here's the thing. I wanted her to live for both the positive and negative ending. But Kaitlyn wanted her to die for both. In the end we decided she was going to live in one ending and die in the other. We know which endings she's going to die and live in, but you don't know yet.

So the final three people. I'm so excited for this. I've been adding lots of parts to the endings thinking of metaphors and such to add in. Each chapter in this story is literally 500 words long. So I'm going to try and make the final few chapters a bit longer.

Also… Uh… April Fools, Kaitlyn doesn't exist… yeah… Kaitlyn is just a character from a story I made up. Sorry. I was just kinda seeing if anyone would suspect her being fake… so, basically, by Kaitlyn, I mean… she's sort of like my Chara. Anyway, ignore my silly pranks. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. (I don't blame you if you aren't, I don't like seeing my favourite characters get murdered either.) Thank you for following, reviewing and the like. Thank you all so much. Ok, this is going to get intense… I think.

 **Kaitlyn:** Most Definitely.

Wait, you exist?

 **Kaitlyn:** Of coursenot.

You decide! Ok, just read the rest of the fanfic. Which will come eventually.


	13. Fez

Dipper sat on his bed, hardly daring to draw breath.

Mabel. Dead.

Wendy. Dead.

McGucket. Dead.

Pacifica. Dead.

Soos. Dead.

Robbie. Dead.

Gideon. Dead.

Seven. Ten minus seven. Three. Three People. Him and his great uncles. He was so scared, he kept trying to console himself. Ford would kill Bill and everything would be OK… right? He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Dipper." said Grunkle Stan. Dipper jumped and turned to the door.

"I didn't hear you come in." he mumbled. His Grunkle sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

"Kid, even if you carry a knife around with you everywhere, Bill will just kill you in your sleep." he sighed, pulling away and taking the knife out of Dipper's pocket.

"Then I won't sleep." replied Dipper, snatching the knife back.

"Then you'll get disorientated and unfocused. Much easier for Bill to kill you then." grumbled Stan, "I'm sorry, but there really is no way to avoid this." Dipper noticed that his voice cracked slightly. They gripped each other's hands. "I hope he kills me first, I don't want to have to deal with the grief of losing you. I'm already hung up over Mabel." They both squeezed each other's hands, "You're really brave. You know that, kid?"

"Am I? I don't feel brave."

"Braver than most people would be in this situation." chuckled Stan, "When Ford was sucked into the portal, I almost completely broke down. Y'know, thinking he was dead. I know that I told you the whole story down in the basement, but I sort of lied. I didn't take losing him well."

"Do you want to talk about it?" the rest of the evening was spent sharing deep dark secrets. Dipper found out some shocking things about his grunkle. He thought that everything was revealed down in the basement, but he was apparently wrong. Stan found out some things about his great nephew that he never knew either. They would probably never look at each other the same way again. Dipper's eyes went all watery when he realised that after today there was little chance of seeing him again.

"Is that the time?!" asked Dipper, looking over at the clock.

"Don't worry about the time, kid… Who cares if there isn't much left?" they both sat in silence for a while.

"I don't want to sleep, Grunkle Stan, what if I'm next?"

"I'm next. I know it."

"Then I want to stay with you."

"No, Dipper. I don't want you to watch me get killed, I'm sure you don't want that either."

"No, but…"

"Go to sleep." said Stan. Dipper looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Dipper. Please. Ford is going to fix all of this. I promise."

"Promises can be broken." Stan put his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Then I swear." Dipper still looked downhearted and depressed, "Hey, if we're both OK tomorrow, then me and you can do something. What would you like to do?" a small smile appeared on Dipper's face, then it spread.

"For Breakfast, can we… eat dessert then go backwards?" he asked. Stan smiled, he knew then and there that Dipper would be just fine.

"Of course we can." he said, "But you have to go to sleep now." Stan put Dipper in bed and tucked him in, but the child sprang back up and wrapped his arms around his grunkle's neck, "What's this? A choke hold?" he asked, jokingly.

"I love you, Grunkle Stan." he sobbed, Stan felt tears spring in his eyes.

"Same here, kiddo…" chuckled Stan, but he didn't want these to be his last words to his nephew, "….I love you too, Dipper."

Dipper awoke early the next day, he had almost completely forgot about last night's conversation. He sat up and stretched. Then he turned. Great Uncle Ford was sitting on Mabel's bed. His head was buried in his hands and he was shaking slightly. Everything flooded back. He didn't need anyone to tell him. Bill had come in the night. Grunkle Stan was Dead.


	14. Pine Tree

Dipper wasn't allowed to leave his bedroom until later that day. Apparently, Bill had left Stan's corpse in the gift shop and it upset Ford quite a lot. It took him hours before he had the willpower to bury his twin brother. Dipper was sitting at the dinner table. Even though Stan wasn't OK, Dipper was still eating his dessert and going backwards. But the ice cream he was eating tasted sour, he couldn't enjoy it. It would've tasted nicer if… Grunkle Stan was there to enjoy it too. Ford had retreated to the basement as soon as Stan was buried. He must've had a lot of things on his mind, but he stayed strong. Resilient. Dipper knew that he was next. Ford was obviously going to be the last one to get killed. But he wasn't scared, Dipper was determined. He was going to be the one to kill Bill and save everyone. He carried a knife around with him everywhere he went and always kept his eyes peeled. He also constantly muttered everyone's names under his breath.

"Mabel, Wendy, McGucket…" he mumbled as he walked down the hallway, "Pacifica, Robbie, Soos, Gideon, Stan." suddenly, he bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Ow." he groaned, holding his knee, which was lightly grazed.

"Woah, careful, pinetree." the voice. No it couldn't be. Dipper slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the tall blonde teenager.

"Bill?!" he exclaimed, very scared and confused.

"Glad you recognise me." laughed Bill, Dipper scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could, "Where do you think you're going, pinetree? I've blocked all of the exits." he still ran. It was like a demented game of Tag, it made his happy dream seem deeply disturbing. He couldn't even contemplate killing Bill. He was petrified. Bill didn't properly chase him, just slowly walk after him in an intimidating fashion. But Dipper had nowhere to go anyway, he was trapped like a rat. He ran up to the main attic out of blind panic. That was a big mistake in so many ways. He tripped over and hit his face hard on the floor. It hurt so much that he almost cried. He wiped the blood away from his nose as Bill's shadow loomed over him.

"Why? Bill?" asked the child.

"Weirdmaggedon." said Bill, simply. Dipper looked up at him with such a deep look of contempt, "What's with the face, kid? You should be happy! You're a stepping stone on the path to the end of the world. A stepping stone! How cool is that?"

"Are you kidding me? 'A stepping stone! How cool is that?'" he mocked in Bill's voice.

"Good impression." said Bill, "You're going to regret that." he swung at Dipper with his blade, but missed. Dipper had rolled out of the way.

"Stay still!" commanded Bill, as he repeatedly attempted to hack at Dipper.

"No!"

"Don't be a difficult stepping stone." grunted Bill, "Maybe we can work out a deal. I have the power to bring Mabel back, you know."

"What?" echoed Dipper, looking up at him.

"I killed her once, if I bring her back it won't matter. Weirdmaggedon will still happen." stated Bill, "You just gotta decide which is more important, your sister or your world." Dipper thought over the options for a second, then formulated a plan. Bill extended his hand. Dipper didn't waste a second. He grabbed it and shook it. Maybe he was still dazed from falling over, maybe he was just desperate to get Mabel back, but he didn't notice his fatal mistake until he let go of Bill's hand.

"Don't you know, kid?" said Bill, "Trust No one." and Dipper was dead before he even knew it was happening. "Stupid Kid." said Bill. He left the attic and took a tour of the shack, then he finally ended up in the gift shop.

"Where are you, Fordsie?" asked Bill, "Everyone is dead, you're the last one! Come out, pretty please." Ford came out from behind the vending machine.

"You've gone too far this time, Cipher!" he growled.

"Oh, please." said Bill, rolling his eyes, "Let's get this over with."

"If you think I'm going to go down without a fight, you're mistaken!" said Ford, withdrawing a blade of his own.

"That's cute." he mocked.

"The world's a beautiful place. Birds sing and flowers bloom. Demons like you shouldn't be in worlds like this."

"I don't care for your poetry, let's get this over with!"

"If you insist, dirty family-killer."


	15. Six Fingers

Bill ran forward with his blade in the air, but Ford dodged out of the way.

"I have to do this!" yelled Bill.

"You don't HAVE to, you WANT to!" retaliated Ford.

"Practically the same thing." Bill accidentally knocked over a shelf of souvenirs with his blade. They all crashed onto the floor.

"Watch your footing." said Ford as he lunged his blade forward. Bill just about managed to avoid the broken pieces of glass and shrapnel as well as Ford's blade.

"You're getting slow, Fordsie." said Bill, smugly.

"You're all words and no fight, Bill." retorted Ford, "You rely on people being easy targets." Bill pursed his lips and put a bit more effort into the fight. Ford wished that he had kept his mouth shut because the demon's attacks were becoming harder and harder to dodge.

"I'm sorry about this." said Bill, not sounding sorry at all, "I would've kept you around if you weren't on the Zodiac."

"Of course you would've." said Ford, sarcastically, after several minutes of fighting he spoke up again, "How would you feel if I killed your family?"

"Family? Phft! I don't have a family! And why would I care if they died? I don't care if ANYONE DIES!" he was in a strategic position and about to impale Ford, but he stopped. "Though… I might care if she dies." he paused for a second and bowed his head. Ford saw his opurtunity, he grabbed Bill by his blonde hair and pulled his head onto his knee. Then he put the blade on the back of Bill's neck.

"Any last words." he asked.

"I have some advice." said Bill, then he spoke in a very fast voice, "Don't give people time to say their last words because it gives them time to do this!" he punched Ford in the face and rolled away. Ford held his nose and cursed. "Do YOU have any last words?" Ford looked up and saw Bill's blade inches from his face.

"… Who did you mean by 'she'? She can't be family so… I'm guessing sweetheart?"

"Stop talking!" shouted Bill, lowering the blade, "And if you must know… Her name is Pyronica, she's been helping me kill everyone. We are NOT dating!"

"Trust me, Bill. My brother used to know a woman called Carla. He used to insist they weren't dating but I saw them kissing by the ocean."

"I don't care." said Bill, "Pyronica is just a friend."

"But you would be lost if she died?"

"NOW, LISTEN HERE! PYRONICA IS EXTREMELY ILL AND ON THE VERGE OF DEATH! AND YES, I WOULD BE LOST IF SHE DIED. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE SHE WON'T DIE! SHE WON'T DIE! SHE WON'T DIE!" he yelled it loud enough for the whole world to hear. Bill was in such a state that he hardly noticed Ford about to kill him with his blade.

"OW!" said Bill as the blade cut into his side. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it still hurt a lot. Bill rubbed it and then stared at the blood stained on his hand. His eyes widened, no one had hurt him like that before.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine?" snickered Ford. Bill continued the fight, despite feeling very tired and injured. He wasn't going to give up. He couldn't. He was too close. And besides, he had to do it for Pyronica. "Hm, Persistent." Bill was five seconds from collapsing on the floor. But Ford was right, he was persistent.

"You too." replied Bill, "Let's end this!" He threw his blade up into the air. Then cursed his co-ordination. When the blade finally came down, it would either kill him or Ford. They both held their breath. Then the blade came down. There was a thud. It had hit one of them. The other looked down and gasped. But which one had died?

 **Negative Ending: Chapter 16**

 **Positive Ending: Chapter 17**


	16. Negative Ending

The Blade had killed Ford. Bill blinked several times before realisation hit him hard. He brought out the piece of parchment in an excited rush and crossed out the six fingers.

"Yes… Yes! ...YES!" he cackled. The ten red sharpie crosses began to glow and burn. Bill dropped the parchment on the floor and it burnt. It turned black and crumpled up, then the ashes exploded into interdimensional rips. Bill squealed in excitement when the rips grew and lifted to the sky. "WEIRDMAGGEDON!" he laughed.

Within an hour, Bill had a floating palace, an army of demons and the whole town under his control. The only problem was that he still was in his human form. But he had grown considerably stronger. He sat waiting. It took almost a whole day, but Hectorgon walked towards him.

"'Ey, Hector. Good to see ya. So, I did it!"

"Yes, I can see that." said Hectorgon.

"Where's Pyronica?" Bill noticed his friend's solemn expression.

"Bill, she didn't make it." Hectorgon heard Bill's heart break and saw his world fall apart.

"She's dead?" echoed Bill.

"I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to keep her alive. She did love you, Bill. No matter how much you thought otherwise."

"…"

"…"

"… Keep an eye on everyone for a minute, especially the souls. I need to go somewhere…" he went into a small side room in the palace… and then broke down completely. He felt water dripping out of his eyes, so that's what crying felt like. He hated it. She was dead. Was all that death really necessary? Ford was right. As much as it pained Bill to admit it. Nothing would be the same ever again.

Meanwhile, Dipper Pines' eyes fluttered open. He gasped and sat up.

"Am I…" he panted, "Alive?" he lifted his hand and screamed. His whole arm was plastered with tree bark. So was his other arm. And legs. He looked into a nearby reflective wall and to his shock… He was a pine tree! He screamed for five minutes straight. His hair had turned dark green and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

"Dipper, is that you?" bleated a voice. Dipper turned and saw a llama running towards him on two legs. He was confused for a few seconds, then it clicked in. He recognised the llama's face, "Are you ok, Dipper?"

"Pacifica?!" he gasped, then he clasped his hand over his mouth in an effort to contain his laughter.

"Ha, ha." said Pacifica, sarcastically, "I'm a llama. Very funny." Dipper embraced her, she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm so glad you're Ok…" he whispered, then he blushed and pushed off her, "No, I'm not."

"Make up your mind… pine tree?"

"I guess I'm just glad you're not dead."

"I'm not? I swear I was murdered by some creepy teenage dude…"

"That was Bill." Dipper told her, "He's a demon… Hey, wait a minute! If you're alive and I'm alive… Mabel!" a wide smile spread across his face. He grabbed Pacifica's wrist and dragged her away at lightning speed. "Mabel! Mabel!" Pacifica hesitated, but then started calling Mabel's name too.

"Mabel! Come on, Mabel!"

"Dipper?" groaned a voice.

"Mabel? Wait, no. Wendy!" Dipper was in awe of Wendy's new appearance. Her flaming red hair was now the colour of freshly fallen snow. Her skin was very pale and she looked freezing cold. But the temperature didn't seem to be bothering her. She was wearing a long dress that looked like it was made out of plastic bags. The same sort of bag you would keep ice in.

"Dipper? Pacifica? What's up with you two?" she asked, looking stricken.

"You should ask yourself!" said Pacifica, Wendy turned and looked at her new appearance. Her eyes went wide.

"Pine tree," Dipper said, pointing to himself, "Llama," he pointed at Pacifica, "Ice Bag," he concluded, pointing at Wendy.

"Well, this is… weird." said Wendy, but she didn't sound too worried. She hugged Dipper, gently. She was freezing cold and Dipper had small branches sticking out of his new body, but the hug was still very comforting.

"Oh, Wendy, I missed you so much." he whispered, he felt kinda guilty when he realised that he missed Mabel much, much more. She pulled away from him.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened myself." said Wendy, "It's all a blur. Some tall fair guy killed me and put me in a bush. Then it was just darkness for what seemed like forever. But after that I woke up here and look like this." she pulled at her dress, awkwardly.

"We're all ok, that's what matters." said Dipper.

"Dudes, is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Soos!" cried Dipper, throwing himself at him.

"Dipper! Man, I'm so glad you're ok." Dipper got a good look at Soos. He looked almost the same, but his skin had turned a mix of jade, green and grey. The same colour as his shirt. Also his entire body was covered in glowing multi-coloured question marks.

"Question mark." mumbled Dipper.

"Where are the others?" Soos asked.

"Let's go find them." said Pacifica. After a few seconds of searching, they found Robbie rocking on his knees.

"Wendy? Is that you?" he asked. He looked almost completely different. It reminded Dipper of a video game character he'd once heard of. He was wearing a black and grey striped shirt with a cartoon beating heart on his chest. His hair was swept out of his face and he looked a few years younger.

"Robbie." said Dipper, with a small amount of enthusiasm.

"You guys look like freak-shows!" spat Robbie.

"Have you seen yourself?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, I have. I've tried fixing it, but…" he covered his face with his hair but it magically swept back into place.

"Weird." said Dipper. He plucked off one of his spindly branches, then winced at the pain. But it grew straight back in an instant and the pain was gone.

"That is weird." said a voice, Dipper jumped and spun around.

"Gideon?" he asked.

"Howdy." he said, his body was transparent, like glass. What's more, his left leg was green, his right leg was red, his right arm was yellow, his left arm was orange and his body was pink. His magnificent hair remained completely the same.

"Elder Sign." said Dipper, "Pine tree, Llama, Ice Bag, Question Mark, Heart with a Stitch…"

"And Glasses." said Old Man McGucket. Everyone turned to him. He looked like he did when he was a young man, but his skin was transparent, like Gideon's. And, of course, he was wearing glasses.

"What about Mabel?" asked Gideon.

"And the Stans?" added Soos.

"We're fine." said the voice of Stan. Dipper paused, then faced them. Ford and Stan were both holding Mabel's hands. Ford had golden skin and his six-fingered hands where slightly bigger than usual. Stan had velvet red skin and his Fez's symbol was on his forehead, chest and upper back. Mabel was the most enchanting sight Dipper had ever seen. Her skin was transparent like Gideon's and McGucket's and her eye's literally sparkled. She had a glass star on her forehead and chest. Her hair was divided into three colours: Purple, green and orange. She was a…

"Shooting Star." whispered Dipper in awe.

"Pine Tree." replied Mabel, softly but with a smile, tears dripping down her glass cheeks. They both ran towards each other and embraced. Dipper was crying too, he wouldn't let go of Mabel. In case she wasn't real and she faded away into thin air.

"Oh, Dipper." she sobbed, "I should've listen to you, I didn't think he would kill me. You're always right."

"Sh, it doesn't matter." he replied, wiping her tears away and his too, "You're ok, we're together. That's all the matters. I missed you so much. I missed you all so much. Even you, Robbie." Robbie rolled his eyes, but looked ever so slightly pleased.

"So are we… demons?" asked Wendy.

"I'm afraid so." replied Ford, "There was a chance this would happen. We're all Weirdmaggedon slaves to Bill. For all of eternity." They all turned and looked at themselves in the reflective walls. At their new demon appearances. Robbie bit his lip. Soos put his hand over his mouth. Gideon kept his eyes closed. McGucket put his hand against the wall. Wendy fell to her knees. Pacifica watched the tears drip down her furry face. Stan pursed his lips. Ford looked at his hands. Mabel turned to Dipper. Dipper turned to Mabel. Nothing was going to be the same ever again.


	17. Positive Ending

The Blade had killed Bill.

"No! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" he cried in agony, falling to his knees, then rolling onto his side. He looked up at Ford with sad, pleading eyes before he was out cold… forever. Ford blinked several times, then smiled. He hadn't let his family down. He kicked Bill's body two or three times to make sure he was really dead, then found the piece of parchment with the Cipher wheel on it. He took in the nine red sharpie crosses, crossing out all of the symbols except his own six fingers. He walked around the shack and found a green sharpie lying in the hallway.

"I wonder." he said, walking back into the gift shop holding the sharpie. He crossed out the massive Bill in the centre of the parchment with it. The red crosses began to fade and drip off the parchment. Not the green cross though. The green cross began to glow. Its bright light engulfed the parchment and turned it into a ball of energy, like a star. The star circled the room, then implanted itself in Bill's chest. Bill's body began to fade away and turn into eleven small bright lights. Ten of the lights flew away, presumably to return to their bodies. But one didn't move. Ford kneeled down and cupped the light in his hands. The light faded. In his hands was a palm-sized pale yellow triangle with a closed eye and a fancy top hat and bowtie, it looked like it was sleeping. Ford would've crushed it, but the small vulnerable Bill looked too innocent to destroy. He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. He hid the weak demon in his pocket. Then heard footsteps upstairs. Ford ran up into the attic and smiled broadly.

"You did it, Great Uncle Ford!" exclaimed Dipper, throwing himself at him. Ford spun him around and they both laughed.

"Oh, Dipper."

"What about me?" asked a voice from the hallway.

"Stan!" yelled Ford and Dipper, charging into the hallway and throttling him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Stan, sternly… but he also sounded immensely happy. He was covered in dirt, but no one really minded. Everything went up-hill from there. The next day, Soos was messing around in the gift shop. The noise awoke Dipper early in the morning. He was overjoyed to see him, so much in fact that he jumped on him before he realised that he was trying to catch a spider. The day after that, Pacifica was lingering on the doorstep. The day after that, Robbie was lurking around the forest. The day after that, McGucket arrived to 'hang out' with Ford. The day after that, Gideon was hiding in a shrub for some reason. The day after that… You get the idea. Finally, Dipper awoke to find Wendy behind the gift shop counter and Mabel hiding behind it.

"Wendy! Mabel!" gasped Dipper.

"Dipper!" gasped Wendy and Mabel. Dipper held Mabel tightly in his arms and Wendy spun both of them around.

"Oh, man. I missed you guys so much." said Dipper.

"We did too." said Wendy.

"I'm sorry for ignoring your warnings, Dipper." whispered Mabel, burying her head in his chest. He was confused for a moment, but then he remembered what he thought before Wendy had died. _She would walk in any minute, safe and sound. They would hug and Mabel would admit that she was wrong for ignoring Dipper's warnings._

"Don't be silly, Mabel. Just be glad you're alive." he replied, "We have Great Uncle Ford to thank for that."

"So… now that everything's ok…" her voice trailed off and she ran outside.

"Mabel?" he followed her. When he was outside he couldn't see her.

"Tag, you're it!" laughed Mabel, coming up from behind and poking her brother on the back in-between the shoulder blades.

"Not for long!" replied Dipper.

Meanwhile in the basement, Ford was noting something down on a piece of paper. He was interrupted by a certain tiny demon.

"Ugh, I can't believe you defeated Me." grumbled Bill.

"You tried." chuckled Ford. Bill just sulked, "and for trying, yet failing, you get a prize." he reached into his pocket and brought out a sleeping pink demon. Her eye gently fluttered open.

"Pyronica!?"

"Bill!" she jumped off of Ford's hand and into Bill's small arms. They were almost the same size, Pyronica was just a bit taller.

"I'm so glad you're OK! I thought you were going to die!" cried Bill.

"So you didn't end up unleashing Weirdmaggedon. So what?" she giggled, "I have you and that's all that matters. I love you, no matter how much you may think otherwise."

"Hey, Fordsie, give us some privacy." said Bill.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Ford, bringing another demon out of his pocket. Hectorgon.

"Ugh, fine. Stay then."

"Come on, I'll take you three upstairs. You're going to be living with us for quite some time." Ford found everyone outside. The three demons levitated just above his shoulder. Listening to the tag-related threats shouted by Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm going to get you, Mabel!"

"Never!" Waddles was running around Dipper's feet, trying to trip him up.

"Not today, pig!" he laughed, picking up Waddles and putting him under his arm. This made him squeal with delight. The sun shone bright throught the trees. Grunkle Stan put his arm around Ford, they both smiled at each other. Wendy and Soos charged out of the gift shop and joined in on the tag. Even, Pacifica joined in, along with Robbie and Gideon. McGucket watched with a smile. Dipper still hadn't managed to tag anyone. Bill took in a deep breath and levitated over to him. He looked alarmed for a second, but was calmed by the "He's not going to hurt you." whispered by Ford.

"I'm sorry, Pinetree. And I lost, so you can rub that in my face if you like." said Bill.

"That's ok, Bill. As long as you don't hurt anybody else. I don't fully trust you…"

"Who does? Look, I'm a changed demon."

"Yep, you're tiny."

"Says the short twin!" yelled Mabel.

"I deserved that." laughed Dipper,

"I won't hurt you or anyone ever again, ok?" said Bill, "Shake on it?"

"Shake on it." they shook hands, "Now you are it."

"I cannot believe I didn't think about that. I'm going to get you, Pinetree!" he began chasing him and the others. For the first time in forever, they were glad that Bill did exist. Everyone was carefree, everything was OK. What could go wrong now?


	18. Author's Note 4

Hello, Readers! I'm so glad that most of you liked this. (Most of you were just curious, you didn't really like it. But that's ok) It's over now. I'm sorry, but I don't plan on a sequel. VioletHeart3899 did point it out. I do agree that the line "What could go wrong now?" does sound like I'm implying a sequel. But instead, since the positive ending was similar to Dipper's dream in Chapter 8, I was re-using the line "What could go wrong" But changing it.

I'm planning on re-writing a few sections, because:

Each chapter is really short. I want to add a few more details. But the storyline will remain completely the same.

There's at least one spelling error in every chapter. So I need to fix that.

I want to recommend a song/instrumental to listen to whilst reading a certain chapter. Because feels.

So, I will always be updating this fic. Remember to keep an eye out for small changes. Thank you to all of the reviews and followers and likers and such. I really appreciate your feedback. It's stopped me from completely destroying this fanfic.

If you do want a sequel, please recommended ideas. I'm all ears.

So, I think that's all. Keep checking, like I said. It's been a long journey for all of us. But we made it, even though it's still not over. We, the fans, will keep Gravity Falls alive for as long as possible. We won't let it die out. It's an eternal flame!

ImagineHalfChild


End file.
